Sun (Avatar Tuner 2)
The Sun is the final dungeon of Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2. Dungeon The dungeon itself is located underneath the Sun's fiery exterior. Surface of the Sun The initial area of the Sun, there are platforms and flower-like protrusions from the surface of the liquid that makes up most of the area. The platforms are traversed by entering the glowing areas on each. David Gale's solar data will give Seraph a Purple Crystal when spoken to. Talking to Margot Cuvier's solar data will net the party a Hope Diamond. In the second area of the surface, there is a Large Data Node which is the equivalent of the Large Karma Terminal and a shop location. Entering the red elevator will take the party to the second layer and a fixed encounter with Kingu. 2nd Layer of the Sun After the fight, Pyro Jack's solar data will be nearby and will be selling Impel Stones if needed. The Karma Ring Creator's solar data is also here, and if the player has located every Karma Ring available on the current playthrough, they will bestow the Master Ring to the party. The rest of the second layer is comprised of organic-looking tunnels and misty red damage zones along with one-way doors and drops into lower floors of the dungeon. Once the party progresses to the fifth floor on the east side of the dungeon, they must defeat Hayagriva to proceed deeper into the area. 3rd Layer of the Sun The third layer is a mix of the organic tunnels from the second layer and wide expanses of stars, the party must navigate along twisting, glowing paths to reach different entrances to more tunnels. In the second wide expanse, the party can find the Murder Rock, a reusable item that casts Mamudoon. The path in this area is more straightforward than the last. At the end of the fourth floor, Bat's Solar Data will block the way forward. If the player completed the Jack Frost quiz game, he can be challenged in this layer as well. The player will be warned before entering the room where he is located. After defeating him, gold nodes containing the Magatama ammo and Pass Ring can be accessed. 4th Layer of the Sun The fourth layer is an area with an emphasis on moving platforms within an indoors and outdoors area. The indoors area is a series of long chasms and tunnels while the outdoors area consists of a large platforms floating above a giant space and small flower-like entry points in the walls. The outdoor area includes special encounters at specific points with single common enemies. These enemies have special dialogue denying Seraph's passage. Mick the Slug's Solar Data stands in the way of the party at the elevator to the fifth layer of the Sun. 5th Layer of the Sun The floors of the fifth layer handicap the party's abilities in some fashion. In the first floor, the party is forced to battle in human form. In the second floor, the party only has two turn icons when there are three party members active, and one turn icon if there are two party members active. The second floor is littered with one way doors and special encounters with Narasimha or Parvati after which they become reoccurring enemies. Before the elevator to the sixth layer of the Sun, the party must battle Colonel Beck's Solar Data. Seth awaits behind the blocked door near the chamber with Colonel Beck's solar data. In order to open it, Shiva and Vishnu must first be defeated. Afterward, the party must traverse an expanse are similar to those found in the 3rd Layer of the Sun, however the expanse is cursed and the active party members will have their HP halved with each hit. Unless the party's HP is kept high, they may potentially be wiped out in an enemy ambush. After the expanse, there will be a short tunnel with a small data node to save at in front of Seth's chamber. After Seth is defeated, they may continue further in, but unless the game is on Hard Mode, they will be overwhelmed by fear and dispair if they attempt to enter the chamber belonging to Satan. 6th Layer of the Sun The sixth layer of the sun is a maze. The party must travel through various points using the correct teleporters to reach the end. The middle of the map forms a flower likeness similar to the emblem of the data nodes. The third floor houses optional bosses Shiva and Vishnu, as well as the mandatory boss, Meganada needed to advance to the elevator to the fourth floor housing the final boss. Demons # Special enemy that appears if fight with normal Girimehkala drags on. # Unique encounter that appears in the fifth layer. May drop items that unlock the fights with Vishnu and Shiva. Narasimha drops the Nandaka while Parvati drops the Pinaka. Bosses Gallery Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Locations Category:Final Dungeon